


It happened at Olkari Park

by TopShelfOfficial



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), 101 Dalmatians (1996), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunk and Shay are St.Bernard's, Pidgance Positivity Dischord Prompt, Voltron/Disney fusion nobody asked for, because reasons, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopShelfOfficial/pseuds/TopShelfOfficial
Summary: Hunk lives a simple life with his human, Lance. However, he is starting to worry about him. Although Lance claims to be content with his bachelor lifestyle, he can sense that he yearns for a mate. His last attempt at romance was ages ago, and it had been far from ideal. Clearly, he had to take matters into his own paws. And if he wound up with a mate as well, then all the better. Now, to find the perfect duo to join their household....





	It happened at Olkari Park

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently joined the Pidgance Positivity Server on Dischord, and the latest prompt was to write a scene based on a favorite movie, and after much deliberation, I came up with this madness. Enjoy.

Hunk lay in his bed, contemplating his life with Lance. He had to admit, he had no complaints. Well, that was not entirely true. Their apartment was too small, his human had atrocious eating habits, and the city was too noisy. At least Lance's composing drowned out the major cacophony of Altea City. Honestly, he had it better than most dogs, especially dogs his size. After they grow out of their puphood, most humans start finding them tedious; But that had never happened with Lance. To this day, he treated him like a best friend, and for this reason Hunk wanted to take care of his human. Alas, as much as he did to ensure Lance's happiness, there is only so much a dog can do for his good boy. No, it was about time he found Lance a good mate. Sure, he had tried not to interfere with his human's love-life, however, that turned out to be a horrible decision. As much as he loved Lance, his boy was not the Lothario he pictured himself as. In most cases, his flirtations struck out, and the last time he had brought a female home, she had smelled funny, and stolen Lance's favorite guitar. Hunk shuddered just thinking about that Nyma girl. Lance mostly laughed his luck with women off, and claimed that he liked being single, but Hunk was nobody's fool. He could tell by the melancholic tune he was strumming on Blue; Lance craved companionship. The kind Hunk couldn't provide. _'Well, no time like the present.'_ He thought to himself as he stretched,  _'Let's find Lance a mate. Stat!'_ With that he walked over to the window, in hopes that the perfect mate for his Human would walk by. 

* * *

It had been a good hour, and Hunk was beginning to lose hope. All this time, he had seen many people passing by but none of them seemed right for Lance. Everybody who passed by seemed to be either too old, too young, too fancy, too careless, or they already possessed a mate and/or a human-pup of their own. 20 minutes ago, he thought he had found a potential mate, with her long, white hair, dark skin, and shapely curves, she was the kind of female, Lance was typically attracted to. Although, his human's taste in females left something to be desired, she looked to be a kind person as well. Yet, all her potential was immediately discarded, when he saw her much to energetic grey hound jump around her. It wasn't that he was adverse to sharing his territory with another dog, but Hunk had certain pace of living his life and living with someone so...enthusiastic seemed exhausting. It was at that moment that he realized this potential mate for Lance, might have an animal companion of her own. Or perhaps she was allergic to dogs, or even worse, had a cat. This conundrum, along with the fact that he was still no where nearer to completing his quest, was making Hunk feel dejected. At the present--having come to accept the fact that he might have to live with a tiring roommate as well as Lance's new lady friend--he was thinking of calling it a day. And that was when he saw her. She was tall, muscular, and had the kindest eyes. She walked gently, stopping every once in a while to smell what little plant life was available on this street. Her fur was well kept, but not to the point of obsession, and her nose was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Hunk had never seen a more beautiful dog in his life, and it was the first time in ages he had seen another St.Bernard in this city, particularly a female one. He was almost obliged to just admire this fantastic specimen for as long as he could, however, he quickly shook himself out of it, trying to refocus on his mission. He did allow himself to have a look at her human, so that he would know who to look out for if he wanted to see her again, after all, he wanted some companionship too. Euraka! This was the female he'd been searching for! True, he might be slightly biased--and she was **_not_** Lance's usual type--but he could tell that she was everything his human needed. Her clothes weren't fancy, but they complemented her well. Her curves were modest, but she walked with confidence. She was on the shorter side, but she was the perfect size of cuddling. And if there is one thing Hunk knew, is that Lance loved to cuddle. Also, she was reading a huge book. Based on the fact that it seemed to have complex equations on it's cover, and by it's sheer size, he could determine that she was sensible and strong. The perfect woman to protect and care for his human.  _'She's perfect for him. They're both perfect. I have to act now!'_ He kept his eyes peeled to determine where they were going.  _'Olkari Park. Excellent. Now to get Lance there.'_

* * *

 Incessant barking brought him out of his zone. To be fair, he was sure that he'd been strumming the same chord repeated for the last few hours, but it still surprised him, as Hunk rarely barked. Yet there he was, tapping at the door with leash in his mouth, bellowing for attention.  _'Weird. Usually Hunk just nuzzles my knees when it's time to go.'_ He pondered to himself. "What's got you so worked up, buddy?" he asked. Hunk only kept barking in response. Lance checked his phone to see what time it is. "What the cheese, Hunk? It's not going to be time for walkies for another two hours..." At this the dog only howled louder. "Fine, fine! I guess you really need to go." He relented as he stood up and stretched himself. This seemed to please Hunk, as his tail was wagging out of control, and he was gleefully pushing his leash towards Lance. "Alright, cool your jets..." he tried to calm his dog down as he attached the leash. "No need to be this frantic, I'm...Woah!!" As soon as he opened the door, all 250 lbs of dog rushed out, dragging a hapless Lance with him. He kept up this tempo all the way down the three stories to the front entrance. Lance marveled that he hadn't twisted an ankle on the way down. He hoped Hunk would finally settle down once they reached the front entrance, but as luck would have it, somebody happened to be going through the entrance at that moment. The person got bowled over for his troubles. Lance attempted to apologize to the cursing man on the ground, but before he could utter a single syllable, Hunk had long dragged him out of the guys hearing range. Well, it was just Mr. Sendak, and that guy was a tool. He finally got his bearings long enough to stop him from running a red light in the busy street. "You don't usually run with the leash, what's going...Oh no!" Once again, Hunk rushed of again as soon as the green light came on. "Slow down! Where's the fire, buddy?" he tried once more as they entered Olkari Park. Hunk seemed to be frantically looking for something there. After a few seconds, he seemed to have found what was looking for, and he finally started walking at a more leisurely pace. Lance rejoiced by panting as if he'd just gotten of a treadmill set to 'Zombie Apocalypse'. "Ok...huff...what...huff...was so...huff...important...huff...?" He questioned the dog. "Is there some kind of cookout happening, or wha..." Lance finally looked in the direction that Hunk was leading him. It seemed to be a young girl, and her pet St. Bernard. _'Ahh!'_ he realized _'That's what this is about.'_   Lance smiled to himself, congratulating himself for putting it all together. "No wonder you were so excited. You found yourself a new friend!" Hunk happily wagged his tail, as if in agreement. After a few more steps, Lance dis-attached the leash. "Go ahead, and play with your friend. But be nice!" Hunk let out a sound which Lance swore sounded like a groan.

Lance didn't usually bring Hunk to Olkari Park for his walks. It was too much of a tourist attraction, what with the Oriande Fountain, not to mention the landscaping designed by famed Eco-friendly artist, Ryner. But he could see why this place was popular, it was breathtaking. Each corner of the park looked like it was ripped from a shampoo commercial, and although many festivals were hosted here, the Voltron Foundation always insured that the estate remained spotless. It really was the kind of place you could go to for inspiration, provided it wasn't over populated. And at this moment, there were not as many people as he typically saw there. Perhaps he could find his muse and finish that song he was trying to write. Once again, Hunk's low bark threw off his train of thought. He looked down to see him looking up at him expectantly, with a random stick in front his paws. "What is up with you today? You haven't wanted to play fetch with me since you were a puppy." He commented, but still picked it up. He contemplated the stick, before throwing it in a random direction. The first two times, Hunk followed the script, but the third time he only ran back half way. 'Come on, dude! You know how the game goes. Bring the stick to me!' Instead, Hunk shook his head defiantly, daring Lance to come to him. "You want me to chase you? Is this your way of telling me I'm out of shape?" As if to answer him, he took of running. With a huge sigh, Lance obliged him and turned their game of fetch into a pseudo-tag. Just as he was getting into it, Hunk dropped the stick close to the fountain, and sat down. Confused he bent down to pick it up. As he stood up he noticed the St. Bernard from earlier, lying near a park bench and eyeing them both warily, and it's owner, sitting on said park bench . Correction, he was mesmerized by it's gorgeous owner. She had shoulder length red-brownish hair, hazel eyes, and was the perfect size for cuddling. She might not have been the supermodel type he usually went for, but that easy smile she had as she read that enormous book was pulling him in. He couldn't quite explain it, but there was something about her that made him want to get closer to him.  _'What are you thinking, Lance?'_ he chastised himself.  _'She's clearly out of your league. Just look at that book she's reading.'_ Although he couldn't make out the title, the name of the author combined with the dizzying equations told him enough.  _'She probably has better things to do than mess around with a starving artist like me.'_ With that he turned to leave the area, but Hunk seemed to have other ideas. Before he took three steps, the dog grabbed the stick out of his hands and promptly dropped it...On the young woman's lap! "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into him today. He's usually much better behaved."

"That's alright." She politely responded.

_'She even sounds cute...No!'_ He tried to shake away his traitorous thoughts."I'll just get out of your way. Happy reading!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he winced. The girl gave him a look that was a combination of confusion and amusement. He abruptly turned away from her, mortified and hoping to get away from her as fast as he could.  _'Now I get to be a weird anecdote for her smart friends. Brilliant.'_ He lamented to himself as he walked away. However, once again things didn't go the way he planned, because Hunk had not moved away from the girl. "Oh for the love of,...Hunk! Here boy, heel!" Hunk sat down. He groaned out of frustration as he returned to the girl, whose amusement was slowly growing into wariness. "Sorry, about this." he said as he reattached the leash, "He's usually very obedient. Hell, sometimes I swear he's smarter than me." 

"Uh huh." she answered indifferently, as she watched him struggle to get his dog to move. "You know what? Don't worry about it. I was just about to leave anyway."

"No, don't leave on my behalf! We'll be out of here in no time."

"Like I said, don't sweat it! I really think I should be on my way. Let's go, Shay!" She called to her dog, who unlike some other canine Lance could mention, instantly got up. The girl attached the leash to her dog's collar and headed out of the park. Hunk finally stood up, and started dragging him right after her. 

"Are you kidding me?!" He screamed in frustration. The girl was looking completely annoyed by now. 

"Look, if this is supposed some kind of ploy to get my attention, let just tell you right now that you are failing." She snapped.

"Hey, I'm as miffed as you are."

"Really? You can't handle your dog? You just let him drag you all over the place."

"Once again, this is not his usual behavior."

"Oh, how convenient for you!"

* * *

 

_'No, no, no. This is not how I wanted them to talk!'_ After all his hard work, he only got the two to bicker with each other and not in the good way. He also had to contend with the disdain of the pretty dog, who was not interested in bringing their humans together.  _'Everything is falling apart.'_ panicked internally. 

"You need to keep yourself and your human away from us!" She insisted.

"I don't mean any harm, I just wanted them to get to know each other." He tried to explain himself.

"Well, all you've done is upset my human. And when my human is upset, so am I."

"Can't you help me out? I've known my human my entire life, and I know your human would be the perfect mate for him, and I have a feeling he would be an amazing mate for your human as well."

"Your notions have nothing to do with us. Please, your human seems distressed too. Just cut your losses and go."

"But then she will leave here thinking poorly of him. I don't want that. I was the one came here without a real plan, he shouldn't be punished."

"What choice do you have? It is not like we can explain something so intricate to the humans."

"No,... but we can make them understand."

"We?"

"Yes, this plan won't work without your help."

"Why should I..."

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but this isn't about getting them to mate anymore. This is about clearing my humans name. I was the one who just took for granted that your human would like mine. To be fair, he is very lovable, but that's not the point. The point is, I screwed up, and he's getting punished for it. And I don't think that's fair. After this, I promise not to try to force them together again. So please, can you have mercy, and help me out?"

"Your human means that much to you?"

"No less then yours does to you."

"...What should I do?"

* * *

 

"....I think he was just excited to meet another St. Bernard. Do you know how few of them he sees in here?"

"Oh, a likely stor...Wait, please tell me your dog is fixed."

"Uh,...."

"Are you serious! How could you be such an irr....Whaaa!"

"Hey!" the two of them cried out as they suddenly found themselves tangled in their dogs' leashes, and much closer to each other than they wanted to be.

"Will you knock it off already!" the girl screamed indignantly.

"Hold up, your dog is involved in this too. Or do you think I'm some kind of dog whisperer?"

"I...I guess you're right...Why are dragging us backwards?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I clearly don't know what Hunk wants anym...Oh no."

"What?"

"Ok, I might be wrong, but it looks like they are dragging us towards the fountain."

"...Shay..."

"Hunk, buddy..."

"...Please, don't do this."

"You've had your fun, but it's time to quit now."

"...There's just no knowing how many bacteria are being cultivated in there."

"I mean it, Hunk. There will be no treats when we get home."

They continued to plead like this all the while struggling to untangle themselves, but alas they could not escape their fate. With a mortified scream, they fell into the fountain. 

"What. The. Hell, Hunk?! Have I been neglecting you? Is that why you're acting out?" He questioned his dog, as he tried to shake the water of him. He almost continued his interrogation, when he heard sniffles. "Oh, crap! Miss, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine...I just...this is just perfect."

"Miss?"

"Don't worry about it..." She tried to sound dismissive, but couldn't hide the mournfulness in her voice as she looked at her drenched book.

"I can replace that for you, Miss. In fact, I wil..."

"You can't really replace it, it was one of a kind."

"First edition?"

"Not exactly." she mumbled. She would have left it there, but one look at his face and she could see that he was sincerely interested in the history of her book.

"I've had this book since the fourth grade, it was a gift from my dad. I had always been interested in science, but it was this book that inspired me to pursue Astrophysics, or specifically, Dr. Leonis' new branch of Astrophysics. His discoveries were practically magic. It's why I moved here in the first place, to work at Voltron Foundation. I even got him to sign it recently..."

"Woah, you met Dr. Alfor Leonis? That's amazing!"

"You know who that is?"

"Duh! I may not be scientifically minded, but who doesn't know about Dr. Leonis? He practically made Altea City what it is today!"

"Oh, it's just nobody back home knew who he was. Except for my family, but they're all scientists so obviously they would be aware."

"I guess that makes sense...It sucks about your book. Are you sure there's nothing I can do about it?"

"Not that unless you have a time machine tucked away in your jeggings."

"Excuse you, these are skinny jeans!"

"Right." She drawled.

"There's got to be something I can...Ooo! I know! You can smash my favorite guitar!"

"What! No!"

"Yes! It is my most prized possession. Well technically, it's the most valuable the thing I own. It used to belong to the rock legend, Blaytz."

"What, no it didn't."

"Yes, it did. I won't bore you with the details of how I got it, but somebody did try to steal it once to sell it online. There was a whole article about it."

"OK, regardless if that is true, I'm not going to destroy your guitar."

"But then you would have retribution. I may not have done it deliberately, but if it weren't for me your object of sentimental value that connected you with your hero would not have been damaged. I'm pretty sure my guitar has the same value so,..."

"I'm not going to smash you're guitar. I don't even know your name."

"Oh, it's..."

"If you're only telling me so that I'll agree to smash your guitar, then don't bother telling me."

"...I'm Lance. And, I also have an industrial strength hair dryer. Maybe we can try to salvage book somewhat."

"That,....that's not..." And then she burst out laughing. Before long, Lance joined in with her. Hunk observed them, relieved and delighted. Perhaps, his plan to pair them up could still be salvaged. He remembered his promise to Shay, and looked towards her apologetically. To his surprise, she looked pleased as well. As bumpy as the ride had been, seeing his human this happy was more than worth it. 

"...I'm Pidge, by the way." The girl finally said after the laughter died down.

"Wow, you're parents are really creative."

"It's a nickname, genius. I still don't know you that well, I'm not just going to give my name to some stranger I fell in a fountain with."

"What if that stranger, offers to let you use his dryer, since he lives nearby?"

"Hmm."

"Well, technically it's  _a_ dryer in a communal laundry room at my apartment. I'll let you borrow a change of clothes, and make coffee, or whatever hot beverage you prefer. And if your worried about me being some kind of creep, I won't even stay in the my apartment for the duration your clothes drying."

"What about your clothes?"

"It's my apartment, I'll just throw it in with the rest of my dirty laundry and call it a day. So, what do you say?"

"...Can I get shower access?"

"Naturally."

"Make that hot beverage of the chocolate variety, and we have a deal."

Lance smirked at this. "Luckily for you, I make an excellent hot chocolate."

* * *

Today was the unluckiest day of his life. First, he couldn't get this song written. Then Hunk, after years of being the most chill dog in the universe, goes completely berserk, resulting in what will henceforth be known as the Olkari Park Incident. And now, thanks to his Abuela's kick-ass hot chocolate recipe, a beautiful girl was in his living room, wearing his clothes, despite her own already being dry, and having taken her shower. That's right, a beautiful girl was wearing his old swim team t-shirt, and cargo shorts. And seeing her this way was making something primal in him a little too happy. He had been playing Blue her entire stay, to keep himself from doing something stupid, and it was barely acting as a barrier. Of course, both of the St. Bernards were nowhere in sight, which was ridiculous, considering his apartment was scarcely bigger than a shoe-box.

"You play very well." She commented. Her voice simultaneously exhilarated and frightened him.

_'This is your chance. Say thanks and offer to call her a cab.'_ He commanded himself. "I had a lot of practice." Is what he said instead.  _'Idiot!'_ He admonished himself.

"Well, it shows. You're very talented."

"I'm alright. This isn't even a real song. Just I melody I've been dicking around with."

"So, you write your own music?"

"Pretty much. Nothing that impresses labels, apparently."

"That's their loss then."

"On what opinion are you basing this? Are a music specialist in addition to being a scientist?"

"No, I just know what I like." She said as she moved right next to him. "Could you show me a few chords?"

"Huh?" He answered intelligently.

"Will you. Teach me. A few chords?" She reiterated.

"I..uh,...I would, but the last time I let somebody I barely knew touch Blue, I almost lost her forever." For some reason, Lance didn't want her to know that this person was a woman. 

"I can see your point." She said contemplatively. "What if we tried doing this?" She stood up, lifted the guitar out of his hands, sat in his lap, and put the guitar strap around both of them. "This way, I can't take Blue without taking you with me." Lance needed a few seconds to reboot his systems. Once he was cognizant again, he still couldn't believe what was happening.

"...Uh, you want to put your left hand..." He took her small hands and directed them in the right positions, praying that she couldn't feel the way his hands were shaking, or how much he really was enjoying her new seating arrangement. Before long it became too overwhelming, and put his guitar aside, and gently pushed Pidge of his lap. 

"I think it's about time I called you a cab."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, something other than 'oh' maybe. I just don't know what to make of it."

"I was just getting back to reality."

"What do...? Why are you being cryptic."

"Look, it wasn't anything you did. I was the one under the assumption that you wanted me to stay over tonight."

"Wha..?"

"But I guess, I must have come on too strong."

"Wha...?!"

"Or, maybe you were never interested in the first place, and I was just making you uncomfortabl..."

"Hold up, I'm going to stop you right there. Interest is not an issue here, you of all people should be more than aware of that after spending over fifteen minutes on my lap." He began to explain himself. "The issue is that I'm struggling with holding myself back from throwing you over my shoulders and taking you to my room, because seeing you drown in my old clothes is doing it for me."

"So?"

"...Well, isn't that the wrong thing to do? Earlier, you pretty much judged me for being an alleged pick up artist. So I'm trying to be a gentleman, and not listen to my lizard-brain."

"And what if I changed my mind?"

"...How do you mean?"

"What if after drinking the best hot chocolate I've ever had, listening to you play beautiful music, and you just generally being a sweet person, has made me want to see where else this night could take me."

"But, we."

"I'll admit, this isn't what I usually do. But there's just something about you that makes feel at ease. That makes me think, that I don't have to over-think everything."

"...But you could do so much better than me!" He protests, not knowing if he wants her to agree or not.

"Don't you think I should be the judge of that?" She smiled at him as she put her arms around his neck. "So tell me Lance, do you want to be rational, or do you just want me?"

He didn't even have to think about his answer. His lips connected with hers seconds after the last word left her mouth. He could not get enough of her as he carried her to his room, faces ever connected. As much as he loved seeing her in his clothes, he could not wait to get her out of them.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just didn't want to finish. I wound up taking influence from both the animated and live action version.


End file.
